This invention relates to gear shift stick asemblies and in particular to such an assembly wherein certain gear-actuating positions can be selectively prevented to facilitate rocking the car or preventing inadvertent shifting to reverse when shifting between forward gear positions.
It is desirable to provide a gear shift stick assembly which facilitates rocking the car to dislodge it from snow, ice, or mud and prevents inadvertent movement of the shift to third or fourth gear which would cause stalling.
It is also desirable that, during shifting into and between the forward gear positions, there by no possibility of accidentally shifting into reverse.
A gear shift stick assembly which has its extent of travel limited by fixed stop means in all directions would give the operator the feeling of positive control and crispness and would prevent strain on the vehicle's linkage and transmission components.
It is therefore among the objects to provide apparatus which prevents accidental shifting into reverse gear when forward gear positions are desired, prevents engagement of third and fourth gears when the car is being rocked and gives the driver a feeling of positive and crisp control by its positive stick movement limiting action.